Yosemite 2014
, Jaren Garff, and John Wright on top of Clouds Rest.]] "Yosemite 2014" is the fifty-ninth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired June 29, 2014. Dates: June 27-29, 2014 Preceded By: Big Sur 2014 Followed By: High Adventure 2014 , checking out the fridge in the Copperopolis Bungalow.]] Synopsis Some of the Young Men go on a campout to hike Clouds Rest in Yosemite National Park. The episode starts at the Church Building. John Wright finds Jaren Garff sitting on his moped. He tells him to get off, but Jaren convinces him to let him ride it two laps around the parking lot while they wait for the other guys. in the fitness center in Copperopolis.]] As soon as everyone gets there, they head out. They drive a hour to the bungalow in Copperopolis, where they'd stay the night (the same bungalow from "Sledding Trip 2010"). They hang around the bungalow for a bit and then walk down to the nearby pool and fitness center. Jaren, Travis, Dallin Bruschke, and Nathan Wright go into the fitness center and mess around with some of the equipment. Dallin uses the pull-up machine, but finds that you can just kneel on the moving seat bit, and pull yourself up that way. on the trail in Yosemite National Park.]] In the pool, Jaren tries to jump through a life preserver. He says he did it the first time, but Nate Anderson tells him he missed it. Jaren does it again and misses, but says he went through it again. They go back to the bungalow and mess around with Bruce Wright's green laser pointer. After a devotional, they get ready for bed. Dallin makes a bed out of a chair and a coffee table with pillows on it. and Jaren Garff, taking a break on the trail.]] The next morning, they pack up their stuff and leave Copperopolis. They drive up to Yosemite National Park and park at the trailhead near Tenaya Lake. The hike up takes them across streams, over granite boulders, steep trails through pine forests, and a final stretch up a rocky peak. At the top, they relax, eat some snacks, and take in the fantastic view of Half Dome and the Yosemite Valley. and Jaren Garff on top of Clouds Rest.]] On the way down, Travis mentions that he has two blisters on his feet, and that they're like bubbles. Back at the bottom, they get back in the truck, where Jaren says, "My legs are dead. That was fun." Barry Neal and Nate Anderson play a prank on John. They tell him they need to go, because the park closes at 8:00, and that they won't let anyone out afterwards. Being it's 8:10, John starts to panic. Once at the gate, John yells at the ranger, asking him if he'll let them go. The ranger gets confused, being that the park is open 24 hours. On the way home, they get stuck at a really long train crossing in Escalon. They eventually make it through, and have a late night dinner at an In-N-Out in Manteca, and get home at midnight. ]] People In This Episode * Jaren Garff * Dallin Bruschke * John Wright * Travis Neal * Nathan Wright * Luke Hentschel * Tommy Boguess * Bruce Wright * Nate Anderson * Barry Neal Locations * The Church Building, Danville, California * Copperopolis, California * The Copperopolis Bungalow, Copperopolis, California * Yosemite National Park, California * Escalon, California * In-N-Out, Manteca, California Trivia * At the fitness center in Copperopolis, Dallin Bruschke is seen shuffling along slowly on a treadmill. Ironically, this is the same treadmill Ryan Hales runs at a 12.5 setting on in "Sledding Trip 2010". * Before going to bed, Jaren Garff says to Dallin Bruschke, "I'll help you with my legs." "Legs" was an inside joke made up in "Valentine's Day 2011". * Clouds Rest is considered the second-highest place ever traveled to in Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, at 9,926 feet. The first is Leavitt Peak in "High Adventure 2009", at 11,572 feet. * The hike to Clouds Rest is about 14.5 miles roundtrip. Features Music * "For You" by Barenaked Ladies * "Furr" by Blitzen Trapper * "Dirty Paws" by Of Monsters and Men * "God Made the Automobile" by Iron & Wine Category:Episodes